New girls and green with envy
by 26HeatherFeather
Summary: Shannon and Elynn are the newest girls in Sheffield. They seem to posses a sixth-sense. What happens when the new evil is a person of Shannon's and Ellynn's past life? What will they do? Rate and Review please. CxC WxM TxC KxOC
1. Chapter 1: Twins

This is my first, W.I.T.C.H fanfic. Enjoy.

-----

**Sheffield Institute**

Will and Cornelia shared the same classes, right now they had history. Much to Will's dismay Mr Collins was her mother's boyfriend.

Mr Collins, hesitated before he spoke."Class, meet you're newest classmates. Ellynn and Shannon." said Mr Collins, introducing two identical twins. If one was to look into a mirror, the other would be the exact mirror image as the other.

"Ellynn, you will be sitting beside Will, Shannon will be sitting beside Caleb." said Mr Collins.

Cornelia was baffled at the idea, when Shannon and Caleb sitting together! Why, if that little brunette flirts with my _Caleb_ i will literally use my powers against her, thought Cornelia, jealously.

Will cocked her head towards Cornelia and mouthed: _Jealous much?_

_How on earth did she know?_ Thought Cornelia to herself, she was so lost in her thoughts she didn't know Mr Collins was calling her name.

"Uh... uh uh... yes?" said Cornelia, snapping out of her thoughts.

"Cornelia! Well, i see you're awake. If i ever catch you asleep in class again, you will stay after school." lectured, Mr Collins. How on earth did Mrs Vandom found anything interesting about Mr Collins? Seriously, all he does is say stupid history about Vietnam war and what happens and all that stuff.

_**Meanwhile**_

"You should have seen the look on her face, when Mr Collins said Shannon will sit with Caleb, she turned green with envy!" ranted Will.

Irma smirked. "There's Little Miss Jealously." laughed Irma, as she spotted Cornelia.

"Hey guys." said Cornelia, casually. Before Irma, could reply Shannon and Ellynn were heading towards Will.

"Hey Miss Jealous-Of-Shannon-Because-She's-Sitting-Beside-Caleb." snorted, Will.

"Who said i was jealous?" said Cornelia.

"Yeah, who's jealous." said Shannon, butting in the conversation.

"Hey, shan what's up." said Will, changing the subject.

"Nuttin' much. Aren't ya going to introduce you're friends?" smirked, Shannon.

"Oh.. well that's Irma and Cornelia the girl who gave you a dirty look in class." said Will, sarcastically. "That's Hay lin and Taranee." pointing to her two friends, that were approaching them.

"You forgot Ellynn." said Ellynn.

"Oh, so you're Ellynn. I had a best friend named Elyon execpt that her name is spelt differently." said Cornelia.

"You mean, Elyon Brown? I know her as well. We used to be best friends." said Ellynn, as she paused. "But, then she disappeared. Just like that." said Shannon.

Cornelia knew the truth why Elyon disappeared, because she was the queen of Meridian but didn't tell her the truth. "Uh... well, i really-y don't't know... heh." stampered Cornelia, but Ellynn nor Shannon bought the excuse.

"Yeah, right i bet that i _really-y don't-t know-w._" smirked Ellynn mimicking Cornelia's voice, and Shannon just laughed as she left.

------

I swear this outta be the lousiest chapter i've ever written.

If you read my other COTT fanfic, Ellynn is a goddess (in my series)

**Heather**


	2. Chapter 2: Oracle's Call

Chapter 2, I hope this one is better and with more action.

--------

The five W.I.T.C.H girls are currently in Kandracar, waiting for the Oracle and his council/Congregation of Kandracar to finish there meeting.

"When are those alien guys EVER going to FINISH?!" exclaimed Irma, impatiently.

"Patients young, guardian." said Althor, one of the Oracle's faithful adviser.

"Oh, i'm growing very impatiently." whined, Irma.

"Shut up, dammit." said Cornelia, cursing under her breath.

Suddenly, Oracle and As-Sharwa, one of the Kandracar's oldest and wisest and has elected the voice of the Congregation walked out of the council.

"Ah, young guardians we have good news and bad news." said As-Sharwa.

"Bad news first, let's get it over with." will said, quickly.

"The bad news is, a very terrible evil has been spotted near Heather field it has to be stopped most immediately. The good news is, two guardians will be joining you." said the Oracle.

"What will happen to W.I.T.C.H?" Hay lin, whispered.

The Oracle summoned a blue orb and showed them two dark-haired girls. "I believe, these are girls from you're school. They posses powers so unbelievable. I believe they have the power of Gemini, and a sixth-sense along with an element." said the Oracle.

"So now we're W.I.T.C.H.E.S i like it!" said Hay lin, excitedly.

"You have to track them fast, and tell them they are guardians. unite them, and you're unstoppable. But there's a catch. The new evil, which has spread across Heather field is tracking them down right now, if you don't hurry the evil will posses the girls and destroy you." said the Oracle.

"We're one it." said Will, as they teleported.

**_Heather Field_**

"Hey, sister what do you think about that Cornelia. I sensed her jealousy as she sat down beside you." said Ellynn.

"I believe her and Caleb are lovers." said Shannon, causually.

Silence.

"I think having a sixth-sense is cool." said Shannon, breaking the silence

"Well me being Physchokiness is _not._My feeling are like, connected to my powers. If i get mad, i'll probably destroy something. You're foresight you can avoid mistakes and failures!" whined Ellynn.

When they kept walking. They saw a dark figure as it darked across the street. Both girls, were in shock.

"Did that- or what ah?!" said Shannon, as she fainted.

"Another vision.." muttered, Ellynn.

-----

It's very short, the next chapter i promise to make it longer.

Please don't kill me if i don't update, for a long time. I'm either, bust with school or just plan lazy.

Muahahahha, i shall rule the world _(Random much?)_


	3. Chapter 3: Visions and New powers

Wow, i can't believe i'm on my third chapter.. :)

--------

Ellynn was still in shock. My sister just fainted right in front of me and a shadow thing is stalking me! Though Ellynn, panicking.

_Shannon's Vision_

_The dark shadow was wearing a dark hood and was about to reveal itself. In the pit of Shannon's stomach, she had this feeling she knew who this creature/shadow was._

_The shadow showed his/her face. "I am the great Alchemy, distroyer of lands and humanity." said the shadow, preparing to strike._

_Shannon shivered in fear. "A Sorceress? But-t i thought- oh never mind." said Shannon, cutting herself off._

_The shadow directly aimed at Shannon's chest, and hit her no less than a millionth of a second, Ellynn came rushing to her bloodstained sister and wept._

_"Oh dear, sister what shall i do without you?" sobbed Ellynn. Alchemy waved her hands in hair, Ellynn was hit by an _dragger_ and died on the spot._

_End of Vision_

Shannon was glad the vision was over, she screamed. "No! This can't be happening." said Shannon, gripping on her sister's new trendy jeans.

"Sister what was the vision about?" said Ellynn.

"You know that shadow that stalked us? Well, i found out in my vision it was some sorceress she said she was destroyer of lands and-" said Shannon as she gulped. "Humanity." Shannon said the last part as if it was worse than hell.

Ellynn trembled in fear. "Human-n-ity?" stampered Ellynn, sobbing.

"I have a plan." said Shannon, smiling. Shannon, quietly exclaimed that Ellynn just simply draw the Shadow's attention.

"There is no way, I'm going to do it!" exclaimed, Ellynn.

"You freakin' scaredy cat! Fraidy Cat!" said Shannon. Not realizing that the Shadow was behind her. Shannon, quickly turned around and was face-to-face with the sorceress.

"Whatever, you're Alchemy some random women, who is a destroyer of lands eh?" said Ellynn, trying to sound tough.

"So, i see you're a physic who controls powers so unbelievable eh? Well, it doesn't sound like-" said Alchemy as she spotted five girls, with wings approaching her. She slowly turned her head around like the great horned owl, and totally freaked them out.

"Look like we lost the element of suprise." said Irma, smirking at the sorceress.

"Speaking of suprises, that women surprised me by the way she turned her head with out moving her body!" said Cornelia, freaking out.

"Let's do some kickin' some real butt!" said Will, releasing out a lot of electricity.

Shannon, was dumbfound. "YOU GOT WINGS!" she exclaimed.

"We'll explain later, after we kick some enchantress butt!" said Will, confidently.

"Looks like you two might not be very useful at all you're just a bunch of weaklings!" said the Sorcerer laughing wickedly.

"Oh.. you don't know who ya talkin' to mate!" said Ellynn, as she picked up a boulder with her mind, and it knocked out the sorceress badly.

"Are you psychokinetic?" said Cornelia.

"Yup, just like you're telekinetic, and i would like a perfect logical explanation of how the heck you got those wings and what was that-that shadow thing!" said Ellynn.

"That's Alchemy, surprisingly i'm not quite sure why she attacked us." said Shannon.

-------

Scary, even for a third chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: The new guardians & Kandracar

Chapter 3...

--------

The five girls and the twins were just at Kandracar, as Shannon broke the silence.

"Why are you so tall?!" said Ellynn.

"What the heck is this? Fantasy land?" said Shannon, and shot Will a questioning glare.

Will hesitated. "Well... uh you'll see why." said Will, trying not to sound nervous.

"Well, i better get a perfect explanation of what that phenomenon was-" said Ellynn, cut off by the Oracle's presence entering the room.

"Hello young one, i am the Oracle i see you've been asking questions along the way." said the Oracle, smiling.

"What in the name of- why am i here?" said Ellynn.

"Well er... that's going to be very difficult to explain." said Taranee.

Bolgo entered the room, hesitating like there's no tomorrow. "Oracle! The evil has awakened." said Bolgo terrified.

"What evil? Why am i here? What is this place?" said Shannon, demanding an an answer.

"Child, you and you're sister are destined to destroy the evil presence of Alchemy, the enchantress. Destroyer of lands and Humanity. You are gifted with a sixth sense." said the Oracle.

Luba entered the room, afterwards. "Also the sixth and seventh element." said Luba sternly.

"Really? What are they like?" said, Irma.

The cat women glared at Irma. "They are known as the banished elements of kandracar. Long ago, there were 7 dragons of elements roaming in lost kingdom of Rakigon. You're ancestors were the guardians of Rakigon, they were..." trailed off, luba.

As-Sharwa interupted Luba. "- Wilona,Iris,Tarianne,Cleo,Hailey,Edna and Scarlett." said As-Sharwa.

"Short for Cleopatra.. cool!" said Cornelia, in glee.

"Iris, maybe she was humoures like me." smiled, Irma.

"Wilona controlled Quintessence, Iris controlled Water, Tarianne controlled Fire, Cleo controlled Earth, Hailey controlled Air and Edna and Scarlett controlled the gemini elements." said Oracle.

After, the Oracle explained that Shannon and Ellynn were guardians of Kandracar.

"So does that me i can fly like them?" said Shannon.

"You'll have to wait and see.." said Will, holding the heart. "Guardians Unite!" she shouted.

It toke a few moments for Shannon and Ellynn to transform. Shannon had large boots, green top and a purple skirt along with a purple collar on her neck. While Ellynn had a purple top with a green skirt and small boots on.

"Uh.. i have a confession to make.." said Shannon. There were questioning glares looking at her.

"The Enchantress that attack us it.. well uh- Alchemy i think.." said Shannon, everyone gasped.

"So? We beat Nerissa and Phobos, how hard can this Alchemy be?!" said Taranee.

"No, because Alchemy can destroy you, kill you along with the universe." said the Oracle.

---------

**Hope you like it.**


End file.
